Digimon: Two Worlds, One Destiny
by Leh1
Summary: The Digitally Charmed Six are captured and sent to the Digital World. Many dangers lie ahead of them, but their greatest enemy is close then you think.
1. Chapter 1 Depart

Chapter One- Depart  
  
Like a bat out of hell, the Devidramon flew across the sky holding a red orb in its claws. The beast flapped its large black wings, and with the speed of a bullet and the ferocity of a raptor, dodged numerous mountains and flew effortlessly through the trees. Coming upon a tall mountain with a dark cloud surrounding the top, the Devidramon flew up. Slowing down just enough to stop in front of big, black gates and it waited for them to open. With a ear piercing creak, the gates opened. Looking around before entering, the Devidramon slowly flew in.   
  
"It's about time you arrived," growled a low, hoarse voice. From behind the thick fog, red eyes glared down at the small Devidramon. The being sat upon a throne of skulls and bones, and two lit torches sat towering behind him.  
  
"Have sphere. Give reward." said the Devidramon, laying the sphere at the monsters feet.  
  
"Ah," said the monster, "your reward. Hm, what did I promise you?"  
  
"Digivolution," growled Devidramon.  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember now," the monster slyingly said. "Well, I really don't feel courteous...so, this is what I'll do." A red flame suddenly lit next to the monster. The Devidramons eyes grew large when he suddenly realized his fate. Growling, the champion level Digimon turned to escape. Before he could defy his destiny, the flame engulfed him. Painful growling could be heard, and the Devidramon turned into a white orb. The orb hovered for a moment, then faded.  
  
Brushing his hands together, the monster sighed. He picked the red orb up and brought it to his chest. It started to glow brightly and the monster absorbed it.  
  
"That felt good," he snickered, "Witchmon!" A red light suddenly began to shine. From within, a womanly figure started to form. The light faded and the woman cackled. Sitting on a broom, red clothing covered this Digimon. A large, red hat sat on her greyed hair and covered most of her eyes.  
  
"You bellowed?" she said in a witchy voice.   
  
"The Digital Destined Six will be here soon," replied the monster.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" cackled Witchmon.  
  
"I want you to take them out!" roared the monster.  
  
"Ok, ok! I will do what you say. Let me get my helpers," she said. With a eerie cackle, she left as once she came.  
  
***  
  
"Go! Go!" yelled the balding coach. A sandy brown haired teenager with brown eyes ran down the track, only feet ahead of the opposite runner. Sweat running down his face like a waterfall, he strained his body to win. The opposite runner caught up to him, and he looked over. Each had desire in their eyes, but one was greater. Stephen Canter jolted ahead of his opponent, his feet seemingly resisting gravity. Stephen passed by the finish line and skidded to a stop.  
  
The crowd cheered a bombarded the track. Stephen looked back and smirked at the opposite runner, who was being bawled out by his coach. Being hoisted up on his teammates shoulders, he rose his arms into the air.  
  
***  
  
Stephen walked into his house, a large two-story white one. It was furnished with white carpeting and very, very expensive looking furniture. No one was home. It wasn't like that was unusual. After his mother died, his father completely focused on work. Him and Stephen rarely ever talked or socialized.   
  
Walking up the curved stairs, he made his way to his room. Opening the wooden door, he walked in. The walls were grey and dim, and his curtains were white. With a red comforter, his bed lay below a rack of many trophies. Putting his red and black backpack onto the bed, he walked over to his computer. With a flat screen monitor, this had been his birthday present from his father.  
  
Moving his mouse, the computer came out of "sleep". Once running, he clicked on a big I that was a icon for his ISP. Inputting the name "Score007", he typed his password and the connection began to connect. With a loud noise, then a buzzing, it finished and he was connected.  
  
"Come on, I have to have some email," he said to himself. Clicking on an envelope, his inbox opened and started to load. It finished, slowly, and he scanned the contents.  
  
"Hmm..." he said to himself as he read the senders, "kickykid01....starfox55...magicman.... No one important." He scrolled down with his mouse and then made a puzzled look.  
  
"DigitalMatrix," he said as he clicked on the name. The email opened surprisingly fast, revealing nothing but green numbers on a black background. Stephen sighed, thinking it was a virus, and tried to move the mouse. It was stuck.  
  
"Damn computer," he said, smacking the monitor. He tried to lift the hand on the mouse off of it, but couldn't. He looked down, and saw that the mouse had started to glow a bright blueish white. His eyes got huge as the light moved from the mouse to his hand, and started moving up his arm. He started to scream, but it was drowned out by the light that now covered his whole body. Suddenly, two rings with white and blue numbers started to move around the now orb captured Stephen. He was suddenly jerked back, and then disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Yo! Anthony!" yelled Grant, running down the sidewalk. Blonde streaks went through his hair like thread in a quilt, and his blue eyes shimmered with the sunlight. Running up to Anthony Fowler, a dark haired and handsome teen, he stopped.  
  
  
  
"Yo, Grant, sup?" he said, shaking Grants hand.  
  
"We need to do our report, remember? We have to get to the library."  
  
"Oh, crap!" said Anthony, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah, let's get to it." The two teens ran like messengers across town and to the public library. Suddenly stopping, they slowly entered and went to a computer.  
  
"Let's check out email before we start," said Anthony. Clicking on an envelope, each were prompted to put in a username and password.. Grant typed in "Hunter2007" and his password, and Anthony put "Cyke" and his password.  
  
While waiting for their inbox's to load, the boys started typing their reports. Each ignored their inbox's completely and continued with their report.  
  
***  
  
Alexa Davidson knocked on the white door of the one-story house. With a black t-shirt and tight pants, Alexa was the fashion model for many girls at school. All of the girls wanted her long, black hair, but couldn't have it. She knocked again, and an Asian couple in their mid forties answered and smiled.  
  
"Alexa, nice of you to come here on such short notice," said the woman.  
  
"It's absolutely no problem, Mr. And Mrs. Mokima," she said, smiling, and showing her pure white teeth.  
  
"Well, come in, come in," said Mr. Mokima, moving from the doorway to the foyer. Mrs. Mokima followed, and then Alexa entered after her. After a quick glance in the oval mirror that rested on the wall, she turned back to the married couple.  
  
"We'll be home around 11, and Jamie is to be in bed by nine," said Mrs. Mokima.  
  
"Is fourteen dollars an hour sound fair?" asked Mr. Mokima.  
  
"Uh," Alexa said hesitantly. She glanced at the clock, which read 5:13 pm, and looked at Mr. Mokima. "That is very fair, Mr. Mokima. If it wasn't for college coming up, I wouldn't be able to accept it." She said sweetly, smiling. The two adults laughed.  
  
"Well, education is important nowadays," said Mrs. Mokima, "and we trust you greatly. Dinner is in the freezer, and there is money on the counter if you want any pizza or anything. Well, we better be off." Mrs. Mokima went into the living room and kissed the ten-year-old James on the forehead and warned him to be good, then smiled at Alexa.  
  
"Goodbye and have a good night," Alexa said happily at the exiting parents. She shut the door and smiled at James. "Is there a show you want to watch?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Jamie, "Power Rangers is on now. Can I watch it please?"  
  
"Sure you can," she said, switching the channel on the tv to the show, "I'm going to go and check my email real quick. I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
"Ok," said Jamie, already absorbed in the show. Alexa entered the office room, and went to the computer. Typing in "Katana" as her username and typing her password, she logged in. She clicked on the email icon, and went into her inbox.  
  
"Hm...DigitalMatrix?" she said, not knowing who it was. She clicked on the email and green numbers appeared. Then, Jamie came into the room and stood beside her.  
  
"Alexa, I'm hungry. Can you fix me something?" he said in his low voice.  
  
"J–J–Jamie, I can't move my arm," she said, apparently trying not to panic. Suddenly, a blue light covered her body and then Jamie's. The light turned into an orb, and two strands of light circled them and they disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Done," said Anthony and Grant together. Each of them smiled, then looked at the computer screen.   
  
"Oh yeah, our email," said Anthony. Each opened their inbox's and each had one email. The sender: DigitalMatrix.  
  
"We both have one," said Grant. A girl with sandy blond hair and brown eyes walked up behind them.  
  
"Hey guys," she said.  
  
"Hey Sakura," said Anthony, smiling.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"We..we both have this email from DigitalMatrix," explained Grant.  
  
"Uh...I got one too. I didn't open it because I didn't know who it was. Lemme get online and we'll open it together." she said. She logged on with the username "Syaki" and went to her inbox. All three opened it at the same time, and all three saw green numbers.   
  
"I...I can't..move my arm," said Anthony. The three looked at each other as they were being engulfed with a blue light. Suddenly, all three were in orbs and light strands were circling around them. All three disappeared in the same moment. 


	2. Chapter 2 Get Your Gear and Go

How Chapter 2- Get Your Gear and Begin  
  
Stephen slowly opened his eyes. He had been....falling. Falling for what seemed like forever. He had been at his computer at home, reading an email from someone name DigitalMatrix when he was immobilized. Being captured by some kind of blueish orb, he was then plunged into darkness.   
  
Well, not total darkness. He had seen the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Mona Lisa, the Thinker, and various other famous art pieces or monuments.   
  
"This is all a dream," he said to himself as he got up.   
  
"It isn't a dream as far as we can tell," said a girls voice. He turned around to see two boys and two girls about his age, and a smaller one who seemed about ten or eleven. The girl who had said that was about his height with sandy brown hair. Stephen looked around the room. Blue, see through screens were around everywhere. They looked like computer screens without the actual monitor or screens.   
  
"Wh–where are we?" he asked, looking back at the group.  
  
"No idea," said the boy with short, dark hair.  
  
"Well, who are all of you then?" asked Stephen, who was kind of frustrated.  
  
"I'm Anthony Fowler, and I'm from Jackson," said the boy who had spoke to him before, and then he sarcastically added, "that's in Ohio."  
  
"I'm Grant, man," said the guy next to him.  
  
"I'm Alexa and this is Jamie," said the girl with black hair, who was with a small kid.  
  
"And I am Sakura," said the last girl.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Alexa.  
  
"I'm Stephen," he replied.  
  
"Welcome to the Digital World," said a masculine voice. Stephen jumped and turned around to see nothing but the screens.  
  
"Who–who said that?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Names are not important right now," the voice said again., "but what is important is that you begin your journey."  
  
"Journey?" said Sakura, scratching her head.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," said Alexa, "I didn't sign up for this."  
  
"None of you did," said the voice, "you don't sign up for your destiny. Now, if each of you will kindly go to separate---"  
  
"Destinies? What are you, some gypsy?" asked Anthony sarcastically, interrupting.  
  
"Gypsy, I am not," said the voice, "now, if you will kindly---"  
  
"Where are we anyways?" interrupted Alexa, keeping a hold of Jamie's hand.  
  
"You are in the Digital World, where else? The Digital World is where all data enters and exits. Your email goes through here, through the Digital Matrix, and to the recipient. That's how it has been since the invention of the Internet, and that is how it will always be. Any other questions before we begin?"  
  
"I have one," said Grant quietly, "what are we doing here?"  
  
"You are here to save us from our dark destinies. There is a very evil Digimon---"  
  
"Digimon?" Anthony interrupted once again.  
  
"Yes, Digimon, or Digital Monsters. Beings that are made from complete data and who live in the Digital World. Each of you will be receiving a Digimon shortly. Now, on to getting you ready. Each of you go to a separate screen."  
  
"Here, Jamie, go to the one next to mine," said Alexa, walking him over to one then going to a different one. Each were spread throughout the room.  
  
"Now put your right hand on the screen," said the voice. As each did, green lights began emerging from where their hands were. Each jumped at this, but remained there. Suddenly, each of their names appeared in white letters. Stephen Canter, Sakura Megami, Anthony Fowler, Alexa Davidson, James Mokima and Grant Wickline.  
  
"Choose a username," said the voice. On each screen, a keyboard appeared. One by one, each began to put in their selected names: Score, Sayaki, Cyke, Katana, Toru, and Hunter.   
  
"Now what?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Choose a drive from the following: A, C, D, E, W, and R." the voice responded. Another keyboard showed up, but only with the six selections. Each chose the following (in the same order of names and username's): ://A, ://E, ://C, ://D, ://R, and ://W.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Mysterious, what now?" asked Alexa sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, wait for a second," the voice said. Suddenly, from the screens, a small, compact disc reader emerged. Each of the six kids caught them and looked at them. Each were silver plated and each had different markings on them. Stephen pushed the button that looked like this ^ and the top opened to show a disc reader like a cd player. The other buttons were a play button and a fast forward button, but the fast forward button wasn't able to be pushed.   
  
"What are these?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Those are your Digital Readers. They are to run these." the voice replied. Suddenly, each had a small disc in their hands. "Run those through your DR's and you will get your Digimon. Now, you shall begin."  
  
Suddenly, the room began to glow. The kids started shouting as the floor below them started to disintegrate and they fell. 


	3. Chapter 3 Arrivals

Chapter 3- Arrivals  
  
"That was one heck of a fall," said Stephen, standing up. He looked around as the others joined him, and saw he was somewhere he had never been before: the jungle.  
  
"The jungle?!?!" yelled Alexa.  
  
"How'd we get here, Alexa?" asked Jamie.  
  
"Wait," said a voice. It was the voice from before. "You cannot use your real names here. You must use your username's you chose before."  
  
"Well, I guess you guys call me Score now," said Stephen, walking to a tree and looking up.  
  
"I'm Cyke, then," said Anthony, standing behind Grant.  
  
"Call me Sayaki," said Sakura happily.  
  
"I'm Katana now," said Alexa.  
  
"Toru is my name,' said Jamie.  
  
"I chose Hunter," finished Grant. Each of them looked around curiously until Katana broke the silence with a sigh.  
  
"What are these things again?" she asked frustratingly, pointing to the D-R.  
  
"Mr. Mysterious called them Digital Readers," replied Hunter solemnly, "supposedly these and the cd's have something important to us."  
  
"He said that we'd get our Digimon by pushing this button," continued Sayaki, pointing to the play-like button.   
  
"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get this over with," said Score. Before anyone could object, he pressed the play button. Through the small, clear window, he could see the small disc spinning. A light shined from the D-R and a tremendous force knocked Score to the ground.  
  
From the light, a figure started to form in front of him. He tried to squint to see what it was, but to no avail. The light started to disappear and the figure slowly came into sight. It was on two legs, with two short arms in front. It's blue fur covered it's entire body except for the tip of its tail, the tips of its arms and legs, its nose, and its chest, which were white. A red triangle glowed on its forehead.  
  
"Hello," it said, wagging its tail.  
  
"Wha–what the heck is that?" yelled Katana. The creature turned its head to Katana.  
  
"I'm a Digimon," it said kindly.  
  
"Di-Di-Digimon? No-no-no way!" said Sayaki, almost unable to hold in the excitement. The Digimon turned back to Score and smiled.  
  
"Are you my tamer?" it asked.  
  
"I-I-I guess," said Score, getting up. He slowly walked to the creature.  
  
"My name is Dorumon. Nice to meet you–um, who are you?" Dorumon said shyly.  
  
"I'm Score. This is Hunter, Katana, Sayaki, Toru, and Cyke. We're from the Real World," replied Score.  
  
"Are you tamers too?" asked Dorumon, turning to the others.  
  
"I will be!" said Toru, pushing the button on his D-R. Katana opened her mouth to object, but was too late. A light, like Scores, emerged from the D-R. Toru stepped back as the creature emerged.   
  
The Digimon was about three feet tall, and was yellow all over. Its long ears stood up, and its red pants clung tightly to its legs. A white string was tied to keep the pants up, and the Digimon had a smile on it's face.  
  
"Ah," he said, yawning.  
  
"Are you my Digimon?" said Toru excitedly.  
  
"I'm Neemon," it replied.  
  
"Are you my Digimon?" repeated Toru.  
  
"I'm a Digimon. I don't know if I am yours or not. But I could be! But I am Neemon anyways," he said, running up to Toru.  
  
"Oh god," said Katana, smacking her forehead, "first a fuzzy lizard, and now a riddler."  
  
"You are my Digimon!" said Toru, hugging Neemon. Neemon smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep, sure am!" he said.  
  
"I'm going to have one too," said Sayaki quietly. She pushed the button and her creature emerged.  
  
The creature was very, very small. Only about the size of a poodle, it had a huge golden collar around its neck. On the collar were strange markings that made no sense. It's puppy-ish ears drooped down and its crystal blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight.   
  
"What's your name?" asked Sayaki sweetly.  
  
"I'm NeoSalamon!" barked the cute Digimon.  
  
"Nice to meet you, NeoSalamon. I am Sayaki. I'll be your tamer," replied Sayaki.  
  
"Now who?" asked Score, patting Dorumon's head.   
  
"I'll go," said Cyke, stepping from the tree he was leaning on. He pushed the same button as the others, and the same response happened.  
  
After the light cleared, the creature presented itself. It was a dark purple color with gold in various places. Two reds stripes came from his shoulders onto his chest. It had two small wings attached to its arms. It's claws were apparently razor sharp.  
  
"Monodramon!" it shouted suddenly. This made Alexa and Sayaki jump.  
  
"Whoa, boy, don't need to shout," said Cyke, "I'm Cyke. I'm your tamer."  
  
"Ok!"shouted Monodramon, again causing Alexa and Sayaki to jump. Cyke chuckled and Monodramon and him sat down on the ground.  
  
"I guess I'll go," said Hunter calmly. From behind Cyke, he pushed the button. The light pierced all of their eyes, and the creature started to form.  
  
The Digimon was a golden colored lizard with blue stripes in various places. It's short tail wagged once and he turned around. Its claws were sharp, that was apparent. Its green eyes shimmered from the light.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Hunter.  
  
"I'm NeoAgumon. It's nice to see you," said the Digimon.  
  
"I'm Hunter, and nice to see you too," replied Hunter.  
  
"It's your turn, Katana," said Sayaki.  
  
"Ok, ok," Katana replied sarcastically. With a push of the button, the creature formed.  
  
The creature was about four feet tall and had blue fur. Black leather was strapped to it in various spots, and its brown eyes glimmered. It turned to Katana.  
  
"I'm Strabimon. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Katana, your tamer," she replied.  
  
"Ok, I'm fine with that," Strabimon said. After the last arrival, everything was quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly, a roar was heard and a giant red beetle-like creature emerged from the trees. 


End file.
